


Be careful what you wish for.

by kingslayersrogue



Series: Christmas Wishes, Secret Kisses [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Kabby, Kabby Christmas AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, awkward idiots, slowburn ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: From the prompt: "We took out kids to Santa's workshop and they all wished for us to get together/married."An adorable journey spanning from December 2nd to December 24th detailing how a simple visit to a jolly old elf can turn into something more.Featuring your favorite mechanic turned sassy nanny.Adorable little Clarke who just wants to draw you a beautiful picture.Octavia with sky high dreams of flying her very own jet.Bellamy with his love for history and mythology.And of course, your favorite awkward duo trying to figure how this thing called love works.





	Be careful what you wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in march, this shit took absolutely for fucking ever you don't even know but I'm honestly so proud of it I don't even care anymore.

_ December 2nd, 23 days until Christmas _

 

“Mommy Mommy Mommy! Bellmy and Tavia are gonna go see Santa, I wanna go too!”

 

5-year-old Clarke bounded into the kitchen, tugging on her mother’s shirt. Her cheeks tinted pink from the winter air. “Go and put your coat on, you don’t want to be sick for Christmas.”  _ Bellamy  _ and  _ Octavia  _ Kane _ ,  _ Clarke gave up on pronouncing their names, were the neighbor kids. Bellamy, age 6, dark unruly hair similar to his father’s, green-brown eyes and a bright smile. Octavia, age 4 and a half (she’s very specific on the half part),  a spritely little thing with dark flowing hair and a fiery attitude. The three kids are inseparable, doing anything and everything together, eating, sleeping, learning, playing,  _ everything. _ Abby already knows Marcus expects Clarke to be joining them, but it’s Christmas time, and your kids are only young once. So, strapping on her snow boots and the thickest jacket she owns, Abby makes the short trek to his front door, clutching tightly to her coffee. She knocks and the door swings open almost instantly, jolting her back. She jolts forward then, not by her own accord, as the door slams shut  _ behind  _ her. An undignified shriek escapes her parted lips. “Calm down there Doc, I’m not a serial killer  _ I promise. _ ” She stands face to face with Raven Reyes, covered in paint and what appeared to be  _ glitter. _ “What happened to you?” She asks, failing to cover up an amused huff. “Your kid, that’s what, don’t be so smug.” Abby takes another look around, Marcus’ normally pristine house is in disarray. Glitter and paint brushes scattered on the floor along with toys covering nearly every surface. “ _ Shit _ ,” Raven whispers, “Can you go distract him while the kids and I clean up?” She doesn’t have a chance to protest, Raven is already pushing her up Marcus’ stairs, calling the kids down to  _ play a game. _

She and Marcus were good friends, as parents whose children were essentially glued to each other. They carpooled, had lunch together, a day rarely went by without at least a small encounter, but this was different. Entering his space, not uninvited, unannounced maybe. It came with a fair amount of hesitation that left her staring at his door blankly for a few moments. When she finally did knock, all the things she had been planning to say flew right out of her open mouth. He wasn’t quick to notice her, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They were friends yes, but she’d never seen him  _ shirtless _ before. My oh my, was it a sight to behold. Broad shoulders, well-defined arms, abdominal muscles you could probably grate cheese on, the dark T-shaped dusting of hair that disappeared beneath -

Marcus wears a similar flush as he scrambles to cover himself. A tense silence filled the room, just the sounds of slightly labored breathing and Marcus slipping into a blue  _ #1 Dad _ T-shirt. “Happy Holiday's” he tries half-heartedly. When she doesn’t reply, just continues to play with the sleeves of her sweater Marcus moves to head downstairs, thinking a less personal environment would kick start his friend’s brain. Abby’s hand shoots out, locking onto his wrist, Marcus’ head turns with a questioning stare. “Bad idea, it’s a mess down there.” Marcus makes a noise of amusement with a hint of  _ that figures. _ “Raven sent you up here as a distraction, and let me guess…..  _ art project gone wild?”  _ Chuckling Abby taps a finger on her nose, confirming his suspicion. “As long as it gets cleaned up and she’s not the only one cleaning, I couldn’t care less.” Taking it as confirmation enough, Abby drops his hand and follows him down the stairs. The disaster is mostly tamed, save for a few wild flecks of various paint and a few stray smatterings of glitter. Each child’s creation proudly displayed on the fridge. “I thought I told you to distract him,” Raven teases, placing the caps on an assortment of markers. A loud scream and the sound of running feet whip the trio’s heads around painfully fast. Clarke and Octavia are being chased by Bellamy, who’s dressed up in his Halloween costume from a few years before. The girls run to Marcus, jumping up into his arms trying to escape  _ Bellamy, the bloodthirsty Spartan warrior.  _ The older boy beings to mock the younger girls for being afraid. “Abby, I think I remember there being a rule against soldiers in Santa’s village, do you recall anything similar?” Bellamy’s face goes blank, his plastic sword dropping to the floor. “I believe I do, it’s much too cold for an ancient warrior anyway.” Bellamy runs out of the room, returning with only his normal clothes. Smirking, Marcus put down the girls and tells them to put on their winter clothes, it was getting late and they needed to leave soon.

Abby sat in the passenger seat, staring out at the snow, tense and uncomfortable. Marcus knew that ever since hearing about the accident and Abby’s resulting apprehension with cars he’d been nothing but sympathetic and understanding. Always offering to be the one to drive the kids to school or to see the latest movie. Still, the work-roughened hand sliding into hers was  _ new. _ Not unpleasant, just new. She gives him a grateful smile, then goes back to the window. The eye contact thing was also new, they’d been holding each other’s gazes a lot longer lately, over a cup of coffee, various door visits to retrieve a forgotten item, t _ hat time half an hour ago when she saw him shirtless and forgot how to speak. _ The starting notes of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” flow through the speakers, earning excited little giggles from every child. The rest of the short drive is filled with happy little sing-alongs of favorite Christmas tunes.

Marcus watches the way Abby unbuckles Octavia, tucking the sleeping child’s head into her neck and cradling her there. It makes his heart ache in ways he doesn’t understand. Or more doesn’t want to.  _ Once was enough, you already tried that once, _ his mind screams, but it doesn’t push away those feelings. The way he watched her eyes travel over his body, ending on the waistband of his low hanging sleep pants, isn’t helping the matter either. Marcus had never really been good with people, the emotional aspect of people. He had no way of knowing if he was reading the changes in their relationship correctly, or if he was just seeing what he wanted to see. It was a dangerous path. Much like the one they were walking now, just less metaphorical. The children had run ahead, choosing to go through the snow, avoiding the icy sidewalk. The same icy sidewalk both parents were currently attempting to traverse. She’s so close, just a few more steps, then….  _ Thud! _ His back connects with the chilled concrete, Abby landing on his chest and knocking the air from his lungs. Somehow, Marcus’ hands wound up on her waist, steadying her on top of him, her’s are wrapped around his neck, most likely from trying to reach back for him. For a while, they just stare cold puffs of air the only thing leaving their lips. She only has to lean down a few inches to know what it’s like to kiss Marcus Kane, just a few inches and…. “Dr. G, is that you?” She knows that voice, and when a doctor can tell a person just from their voice,  _ it’s not good. _ She gets up, extending a hand to Marcus and hauling him up. “Hello, Mr. Jordan… and Mr. Green, haven’t seen you boys in a while. Will I be seeing either of you tomorrow?” It was a joke between the three of them, one that had developed over what amounts to nearly a hundred visits, at the end of each one she would simply say, ‘See you tomorrow’ to which both boys always smile and wave whatever broken limb or bruised appendage brought them in this time. Shrugging, the older boy’s scamper off to cause who knows what mischief.

Thankfully, none of the children they’re currently responsible for had gotten into any messes during their absence, just waiting not so patiently in the for their turn. Which is another 10 minutes of excited giggling and hushed whispers, filled with questionable looks and laughs directed at Marcus and Abby. Along with a few very serious stares that furrow their brows and confuse their minds. Clarke and Octavia go up first, each occupying one of  _ Santa’s _ knees. Everything seems quite alright until both girls whisper something into Santa’s ear. Making his eyes go wide and his head shake a little. Bellamy steps up suddenly, standing up on his toes to whisper something as well, something with the same effect.  _ Sant _ relays the message to one of his  _ elves _ and sure enough, to be later delivered to the waiting parents while the kids are distracted by one of  _ Santa’s _ ‘reindeer’. Abby expects art supplies, stuffed animals, maybe a new soccer ball. Clarke says the same thing almost every year. Octavia would want a new fighter jet model, having broken the one he spent 3 hours building a few weeks before. Bellamy had been pestering him about getting a swing set because the perfectly good one at the neighborhood park was  _ too far away. _ They really only came here because it was tradition and nothing hurts with being 100% sure on what your kid really wants to find under the tree. That’s what they expect, and every year parental intuition gets it right on the money.

Marcus and Abby are on their phones when a very uncomfortable looking teen in a green costume walks up, her name tag reads  _ Maya _ . “Mrs. Griffin and Mr.Kane?”

“Yes.” Maya takes a deep, almost rattling breath before starting. “I don’t exactly know how to put this, it’s not exactly something you hear a kid asking for any given day….. They want you two to get married.”

“ _ What?!”  _ Marcus shouts in surprise, making the girl wince slightly. “They want  _ us,” _ she gestures between herself and Marcus, “to get m- _ married?  _ That’s what they wished for?” Maya wrings her hands uncomfortably. “Essentially, yes.”

“What do you mean  _ essentially yes?”  _ Marcus demands, his words coming out harsher than intending from trying to hide the furious flush to his skin. Abby places a hand on his arm, giving him a look that says  _ tone it down. _ Marcus relaxes instantly under her touch, his defensive posture evaporating. “Clarke said that she wished you,” Maya points at Marcus, “were her father.” Abby covers her gasp with a cough, she’d thought Clarke was perfectly happy, just her and her mom. The truth that her daughter was longing for an “ideal” family tore holes in her heart. “Octavia  _ and _ Bellamy, want you,” She points at Abby, “to be their mom. They also said something about a girl named Raven saying you guy’s were  _ meant for each other _ I don’t know if that’s helpful or not,” Maya gives a noncommittal shoulder shrug and makes an apologetic face before wishing them a ‘Happy Holiday’s’ and hurriedly walking off. Marcus runs a sheepish hand through his hair, looking at Abby with a mix of shock, bashfulness, and  _ is that longing. _ Abby chastises herself for such an outlandish thought. Marcus is a straightforward man with plenty of women chasing him. If he wanted a relationship, he would’ve had one by now.

Abby’s looking at him with something that projects similarly to sorrow. “I’m sorry,” Her eyes snap up to his, filled with confusion and questions. “For what.”

“Raven probably put them up to this, she isn’t the most  _ tact  _ of people.” Abby just shrugs, telling him he has nothing to be sorry for, it’s perfectly okay.  _ Raven is persuasive, but is she  _ that _ persuasive? Would she really be able to convince  _ all _ three kids to wish for one thing and one thing only? _

 

*******

 

Raven is sitting on the couch watching  _ Elf _ when he finishes putting the kids to bed. “Did you by chance, encourage my children to tell a certain holiday icon that they want Abby and I to get….  _ Married? _ ” The girl’s face goes blank for a moment before doubling over in laughter, slapping a hand on her leg. Tears falling down her face. “No,”  _ hiccup,  _ “but I wish,”  _ hiccup, “ _ I would’ve,”  _ hiccup _ , “thought of it,”  _ hiccup. _ Marcus gives her a disbelieving look, making her place a hand over her heart giving him a genuine  _ Raven Reyes Promise. _

He lays in bed until the sun creeps over the white washed horizon.  _ Thinking. _ Thinking all sorts of things, things he shouldn’t allow himself to think. About what it would be like to call a person like Abigail Griffin his. Except that you really couldn’t  _ claim _ a person like her, but being hers was enough.  _ It was everything.  _ So there he spent, one long, cold and lonely winter's night, wishing, hoping, _ wanting. _ Realizing as the footsteps of his waking children signal the start of the day, that it’s nothing but a wild fantasy. After yesterday, he’s not even sure he’s able to speak to her properly, asking her out would just seem off. His chances are through, and that thought cuts the most.

 

*******

 

_ December 3rd, 22 days until Christmas _

 

Abby is stuck in a similar situation, Clarke is spending the day with her classmate Wells. Abby hasn’t the slightest idea what to do with herself. She’s only been awake for a few hours and has already thumbed through multiple magazines, won the gold medal in channel surfing, and reorganized the pantry at least three different ways. She opens her phone and types a message to Marcus she never really gave her hands consent to form. Abby winces and sucks air in through gritted teeth at the  _ plink _ of a sent message.

A:  _ Coffee? Southside Mall? Half an hour? _

The little bubble that means Marcus’ reply is sending pops up instantly, almost like he was in the process of texting her at the same time she was.

M:  _ Kids or no kids? _

It’s an innocent question, her mind shouldn’t wander where it does.  _ Keep it platonic Abby, control yourself. _

A: _ I was thinking early X-Mas shopping, since we’ll be spending it together this year, so no kids. _

He should probably learn to stop texting next to Raven or learn not to wear his emotions on his sleeve. The little gasp sparked by more involuntary thoughts is unmistakeable. Raven gives him a look that says you’re an idiot and walks away.

M:  _ Sounds good, see you soon. _

 

*******

 

Abby already has a drink for him when he reaches the designated meeting spot. The big Christmas rush hasn’t hit so the store is decently quiet.This plan seems much better than his usual order everything online and pray it arrives on time deal. Abby wears a soft red sweater that looks about 2 sizes too with the sleeves engulfing her tiny hands. Her hair is pulled up in its customary ponytail. Faded denim jeans tucked securely into her winter boots. It’s not a look crafted to catch anyone’s eye, but still, Marcus finds himself staring, worshipping her with just his eyes. She catches him staring and ducks her head to hide the flush on her cheeks. Only making herself even more adorable. Marcus gives an apologetic smile and leads them towards the first store, gladly accepting his hot drink.

He doesn’t catch the way  _ her  _ eyes travel over his body. Watching the way his long sleeve gray T-shirt stretches over the toned planes of his torso. Highlighting those undoubtedly rock solid muscles she’d gotten an eye full of yesterday. Or the way his dark curly hair contrasts with his bright blue hat, accentuating his deep brown eyes. Even in the frigid air, he radiates an inviting warmth. Making her just want to snuggle up to him and bury her nose in his neck. “So….. what are you planning on getting Clarke?” Marcus asks, browsing through a rack of footie pajamas themed as different animals. “I was thinking some new stuff for her bedroom, she’s bound to go through the  _ that stuff’s for little kids  _ phase any day now.” Marcus selects a set of shark pajamas, certainly for Bellamy who has a burning passion for the deep sea predator. “Makes sense…. So how exactly do you want to do this joint Christmas thing?” That’s the question she’s been dreading, the one she had an answer to up until last night.  _ Why? _ Was it so hard to talk to him? Look at him? Just to be around him? Kids say crazy things all the time, there’s no reason she has to think anything of it. Or read into something that isn’t really there.

But there  _ is  _ something there, something in the way they sit with their legs touching. The way their eyes always catch and hold much longer than necessary, even across a room. And now in the way a harmless Christmas wish has turned them into blushing teenagers.

Marcus glances over at Abby, who still hasn’t responded, noticing the way her hands seem to twitch, and the slight gloss of fear in her eyes. “Abby… if you don’t want to do this anymore that’s fine. I’m sure Octavia and Bellamy will survive not waking up with Clarke on Christmas morning.” Abby snaps out of her haze, shaking her head violently. What she means to say is something like ‘No, I want to do this, besides I already promised Clarke’, but somewhere in her mind the signals get mixed up. “I think we need to talk about yesterday, clear the air so we can both get back to normal.” Marcus nods and they continue shopping. Passing the time with slightly less forced conversation. Until neither of them can look at another price tag or barcode without groaning.

Seeing as both of them are nearly starving, as well as numbed by just a short bout outside. Lunch sounds like a good way to get their agenda settled all in one place. They order quickly, having been to this same restaurant many times. When the waiter leaves, neither of them know what to say or how to say it. “So….” Marcus trails off, flailing for anything really. “So…” Abby echoes, stuck in a similar predicament. For a moment, Marcus wants to share about Raven’s lack of persuasion with the kids but decides against it. Not sure if it would just make things worse. “I’m sorry,” she blurts, “for making things so awkward. It’s just yesterday and all the ….  _ things  _ that happened….. I don’t know, I feel weird….. not in a bad way though…..” Marcus’ drink stills on the way to his mouth. Abby ducks her head, cleaning a non-existent stain from her jeans. “Do you want to grab dinner Friday night?” Her eyebrows raise as his stomach drops. “Marcus, we have pizza at your house  _ every _ Friday night.” Marcus frowns, making Abby chuckle slightly. “Not what I meant….” He lets the words hang, hoping she gets the idea because Marcus is not sure he can actually say the word he needs to say. It takes a bit, but eventually, her eyes widen and a twinge of pink takes root on her cheeks. “I’d like that,” she whispers, patting herself on the back for not stuttering.

 

*******

 

_ December 8th, 17 days until Christmas _

 

“It’s not  _ fair!” _ Octavia whined, stomping her feet and beginning to cry. He hasn’t been out in months. Octavia only being 4 and a half, not having her dad around, even just for a few hours, was a big change. He can’t help it, his mother always says not to give in, to be stern, but he can’t help picking the girl up and cradling her to his chest. “I know baby, I’m sorry, but Daddy needs some adult time every once in awhile, besides I haven’t even told you the best part.” Octavia gives him a watery scowl, scrunching her nose and pouting. “I won’t tell you until you smile, I want to see those wiggly whites!” Her mask cracks a little, her lips twitching with the urge to smile. Marcus tickles her, shattering the mask completely. “Okay Okay, I smiled I smiled….  _ Ahhh _ , Dad, I can’t breathe!” Satisfied with his work, Marcus sets Octavia back on the ground. “Clarke is coming to spend the night.” The dark haired child runs of squealing, going to set up activities for the surprise sleepover. Leaving Marcus to get ready, something he should’ve prepared more for in hindsight. A full suit might be too much he thinks, but he’s unsure if jeans and a t-shirt is  _ way  _ too little. Groaning, he falls back onto his bed, just staring at the ceiling. “Aren’t supposed to be getting ready?” Raven asks, poking him in the shoulder. “This is harder than I thought.” Marcus groans over the sound of shuffling and moving fabric but he doesn’t move from his starfish position on the bed. Shouting  _ tip me later _ as she strides out.

Marcus puts the clothes on, a bit skeptical knowing Raven’s passion for screwing with him at the worst possible times…..  _ but it actually looks good. _ She’d picked out a plain red shirt and jeans he hadn’t worn since his first day as company manager. Soon coming to realize that when running a law firm manned solely by reformed teens and twentysomethings, no amount of “trendy” clothing would ever get them to listen. Just in case, he grabs a simple black jacket and throws it over his shoulder. Checking his watch, he sees he still has 15 minutes before he needs to leave. The perfect amount of time to lay some ground rules, mostly for Raven, he’s not worried about the kids. “I shouldn’t be this scared to leave you alone even for a little bit, I mean you live here, but I shouldn’t have to worry this much.” Raven gawks, plating pizza slices for the kids. “What could I possibly do wrong? It’s pizza and movies?” Marcus takes one look at the plates and starts frowning. “For one thing, Clarke doesn’t eat pepperoni, she only likes cheese and a little bit of garlic, and you switched Bellamy and Octavia’s plates, they use the same cups and plates every time. That’s why I set them out in that order.” The girl mumbles something as she fixes her mistakes. “You enable these children too much, do you even know how to be strict.” Marcus checks his watch, there’s still time. Octavia and Bellamy can be heard shouting at each other over who gets to pick the first movie. He waits patiently with his arms folded until the bickering ceases and both kids are staring at him wide-eyed. “Explain yourselves.” Bellamy and Octavia shoot off into a simultaneous very biased explanation of why they were fighting. All it takes is a raise of his hand to silence them. “Clearly you two are unable to compromise, Clarke would you come down here?” It’s undeniable Marcus has a  _ very _ soft spot for the blonde that has  _ absolutely _ nothing to do with her mother. The little girl jumps into his arms, snuggling into his warm embrace. “What movie do  _ you _ want to watch?” Clarke thinks for a moment before her entire face lights up. “Goonies! I wanna watch the Goonies!”

 

*******

 

Yes they were neighbors, yes it would’ve taken 5 seconds for her to just walk to his car, still parked in his driveway, but he had insisted on this. On making her wait for him to pick her up,  _ for propriety’s sake _ he’d argued. To which Abby had rolled her eyes and sent a confirmation before locking her phone and jumping in the shower.

She’d dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a deep blue blouse. It was a simple outfit, a very simple outfit, but Marcus couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the fabrics. Not until the sound of shivering and chattering teeth breaks the trance. She looked incredible but wasn’t very prepared for the below freezing temperatures. Marcus shrugs off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders and moving his hands up and down her arms. Trying to rub warmth back into them.

His smell surrounds her, an intoxicating concoction that’s entirely  _ him. _ Clean, crisp like the night air, but also warm, comforting in a way she hasn’t felt in a long time. She hugs it closer, further surrounding herself with his comfort.

“So…… where are you taking me?” He flashed her a half smirk, pushing the key into the ignition. “If I was going to tell you, I would’ve already done it.” This is what she missed in those few awkward days, the easy conversation and teasing. Maybe doing this, _ being with him, _ would intensify that, make everything all the more wonderful.  _ Or maybe it would ruin everything. _ She shakes her head, chasing the thought from her mind. The fear shows plain on her face, making Marcus throw her a worried glance. “You Okay?” He asks hesitantly, seemingly afraid of her answer. Abby laces their fingers, resting them on the center console and giving him a convincing smile.

Their hands are clasped the entire ride. His touch is warm and steady, keeping her fears worries at bay. Marcus pulls into a downtown parking garage, fishing two silver thermos’ from his backseat. “You’re going to want this,” he said handing her one and slipping on his extra hoodie.

Every lamp post was decorated with red and white lights, making them seem like giant confections lined the streets. It was cold enough that the snow had not yet turned to slush, making for a beautiful scene.

They walked hand in hand, Abby pressed tight against Marcus’ side simply because she  _ could _ . Something that had brought a blush to her cheeks when Marcus had asked if she was cold and Abby couldn’t say she was. His proximity combined with the thermos of coffee, she was tempted to remove his jacket to keep from overheating. “So, you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Marcus smiles down at her, rolling his eyes. “I was thinking we could just walk around and find a nice place for dinner, but whatever you like is fine with me.” Abby takes in the street, there are little shops and displays and plenty of restaurants. None of it peaks her interest, none of it except a little girl, proudly displaying a brand new pair of ice skates to her father. “I have an idea follow me.” She then dragged him down the sidewalk by their still joined hands. Wearing a very childish grin.

He was still trying to lace his  _ first _ skate when Abby finally slapped his hands away to do it herself. “Have you  _ ever _ even been ice skating?” She asks, making quick work of his mess of laces. “No, my mother was…. a tad bit overprotective.” To hide her growing smirk, Abby bowed her head and set to work on the second skate. “Not much of a rebel when you were a kid were you?”

“No, but I’m sure you rebelled enough for the both of us.” She smacks his leg playfully, and a deep laugh rumbles through his chest. “We’ll see who’s laughing when you fall flat on your ass trying to skate.” Marcus tries to glare at her but Abby’s laughter increases. Having to help pull him up from the ground onto unsteady feet. “Stop mocking me,” He whines, trying to balance on his feet. Only making her laugh harder. “Come on, it’ll be fun,  _ I promise.” _

Abby slides onto the ice with grace, having years of experience. She throws Marcus a challenging look as grips the side of the rink with white knuckles. She glides over to him, placing a  _ sympathetic  _ hand on his shoulder. “Do you need help?”

“ _ No,” _ He states, trying to be firm, but gravity takes that moment to make him slip and cling tighter to the wall. She takes his hand and pulls him away from the wall, being sure not to mock him  _ that _ much.

Slowly, Marcus gets his bearings but still clings tightly to Abby. While still being careful not to crush her hand with his. “You know, for a first timer, you’re not  _ that _ bad at this,” She jests, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to remember this next time you  _ break _ your internet, don’t expect me to jump right on it.” It was meant to be playful, just a small push in retaliations, but it didn’t really work out like that. Instead of gently batting at him, she sends both of them toppling onto the ice. Marcus’ head hitting it with a small thud, making him cry out in surprise. “ _ Marcus,” _ She shrieks, checking him over for other injuries before running her hands through his hair, checking for a wound. Even after finding his head in one piece, she remains laid atop his chest, running her hands through his hair. Marcus hums, leaning further into her touch despite the ice soaking his clothes. Their mouths are barely inches apart, just a little bit and they would meet,  _ but she can’t do it. _ Can’t take the risk, not here, not right now,  _ but soon. _

Their quite a site, or at least they must be for one of the employee's skates over to them, giving them an odd look. “Sir? Ma’am? Are you alright, that was a pretty nasty fall?” The couple awkwardly extracts themselves from each other, taking stock of how many people had stopped to watch them. Not being able to take the stares anymore, Marcus drags Abby out of the rink, returning their skates in haste and rushing out the front doors. “Well, that was oh what’s the word…..  _ Fun.”  _ Marcus jokes, entwining their hands once more. He hadn’t been more than an arm's distance the entire night, a quirk Abby was very fond of. He had a need for physical contact, a reassurance that  _ I’m right here. _ “I told you so,” Abby beams, looking quite proud of herself.

They continue to walk, anywhere and everywhere the streets would take them. Looking at shop windows, laughing and talking. Until the protests of their stomachs became too much, which happened to be the time both of them would eat just about  _ anything. _

Because it was Friday, and they  _ always  _ had pizza and Friday. Not to mention it was  _ right there _ , that’s what they got. Marcus would exactly call it classic, he would’ve liked to take her to a nice restaurant, a place with a little bit more atmosphere. But it’s what she wanted and what she got.

Marcus’ watch beeped 11 when they left the pizza parlor. Something that made his eyes go wide with worry. They’d been gone for almost 4 hours, a fact Octavia would be very displeased with. Abby let out a small yawn, paving a path for Marcus’ next statement. “It’s getting late…..” He needed to get home, yet couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. Thankfully, Abby understood what was left unsaid and allowed him to walk her back to the car.

 

*******

 

_ Displeased, _ a very weak word for the mess his daughter had become. Raven had promptly dropped the still crying girl into his arms and ran out. Shouting something about needing  _ emergency booze.  _ It was a fiasco of screaming and crying and strange looks. He knew Octavia had her fears of being separated from her father, and with good reason, he was afraid of the separation too. He just hadn’t realized it had been this bad. Miraculously, Abby was the one to calm the dark haired girl, rather quickly in fact. When she did hand her back, Octavia clung to her father with a shocking force for such a small body. Having to be pried off of him when trying to tuck her in.

It was midnight when the parents both flopped down exhausted onto Marcus’ couch. Where they stay, tangled in sleep and in each other until the morning light peeks through the frosted windows.

_ December 9th, 16 days until Christmas _

Until the sound of thumping feet and hushed giggles gently shakes them from slumber. He’d actually been awake for a while but in that moment. You could’ve offered him the world and he wouldn’t have moved. Nothing was going to make him stop relishing in the sight that was Abigail Griffin tucked neatly into his side, head buried in the crook of his neck,  _ fast asleep. _ Nothing except  _ her _ moving. “Mf-morning,” she slurred, not fully conscious. He repeated her greeting, doing his best at feigning sleep. As per normal, as well as per his very short list of rules, no child sets foot down the stairs until called. It’s his only way to have a moment of rest in the morning, be it for a cup of coffee or in today’s case. The preparation of a grand Saturday breakfast. Pancakes made specifically into each child’s favorite characters, bacon cooked to perfection, fluffy scrambled eggs, and an impressive juice selection.  _ A breakfast only a father can prepare. _

She’s surprised by the restraint Bellamy and Octavia show. Normally she can’t get Clarke to sit still for 2 minutes just to get her hair brushed or face cleaned. But they wait patiently in their room, playing and laughing. “ _ Clarke...Bellamy….Octavia, Breakfast is ready!”  _ His call immediately followed by sounds of 6 little feet bounding down stairs.

Clarke is surprised to see her mother and jumps into her open arms excitedly. “Did you and Mr.Marcus have your own sleepover?” Marcus glares at Raven when she chuckles while serving the children. “Sure baby, we had a sleepover, now go get your breakfast.”

Abby tries not feel it, tries not to accept how  _ right _ this feels. Having breakfast with Marcus, as a family. Jake had always been asleep or at work when breakfast time rolled around. She almost feels guilty about it,  _ almost. _ “Bellamy you can go first.” The boy’s fork drops onto his plate instantly. His eyes lighting up in excitement. “I want to go get the Christmas tree!” Abby watches in confusion as Marcus moves his attention to Clarke, who is bouncing in her seat, and then to her. “Abby if you don’t mind I think Clarke would like to participate.” In  _ what _ exactly she doesn’t know, but she nods her head anyway. “Can we decorate the houses?” Marcus nodded, turning to Octavia,  who had a mouthful of eggs. Her brows creased for a moment, thinking hard. “I wanna make the special cookies.” A wave of hurt passes over Marcus’ face, if only for a second, but she still catches it. “What was that all about,” She asks cheerfully, trying to dispel the heavy silence. “Normally, Saturday is my only day off. So I let the kids pick one thing they want to do for the day.”

_ “Anything?” _ She asks with a playful raise of her eyebrows. Marcus rolls his eyes in response, “Anything within reason, I’m a parent, not a magician.” Abby scoffs, mumbling something about there _ not being a difference. _ “Ridiculous flirting aside,” Raven quips, earning a ‘stern’ glare from Marcus. “Did you even remember to buy all the different things you need for the cookies?” Marcus looks shamefully at his empty plate. “No, of course, you didn’t because you’re completely helpless without a woman to do everything for you,” She mocks before turning her attention to Abby. “Please take over soon, I don’t know how much more of him I can take.” Marcus groans, throwing her another look. “This is what I get for taking in my half brother's hyperactive mechanical protege.” Abby makes a note to ask him about ‘ _ my half brother's hyperactive mechanical protege _ ’ later, it seems like it’d be an interesting story.

Abby glances at the time, heat dropping at what it is.  _ She has to leave.  _ Marcus notices too, his smile faltering to almost a grimace. “I’ll walk you out,” the hand he places on the small of her back is warm and welcome.  _ She could get used to it. _

The sun hasn’t yet had a chance to warm the air those few degrees. In other words,  _ it’s bone chilling, _ and she clings to Marcus for dear life. Clarke had run ahead, most likely curled up in the pile of blankets Abby always left on the couch for times  _ just  _ like this. So it was just her and Marcus, staring at into each other’s eyes. Him barefoot and bare armed on her front porch, her still in last night’s clothes.

He wants to kiss her, it’s in his posture and his eyes. The turbulent emotions passing through his them, a heated fight of restraint and  _ want _ . She thinks he’s going to do it, for a small moment when his arms wrap around her, but his lips land on her forehead instead. She wanted him to do it, _ needed even _ .  _ She couldn’t do it herself,  _ he was going to have to take the first step. “I’ll see you soon,” there’s a layer of regret in his voice that makes Abby’s stomach clench.

Marcus just stares at the couch, the couch he fell asleep on with Abby Griffin wrapped in his arms.  _ That couch will never be the same, _ he muses, watching Raven plop down on it with a glass of something that definitely isn’t plain orange juice. “I was saving that champagne for new years,” He says dryly, still staring at the couch. “Don’t worry, I used the crappy stuff from the garage, but that’s a trivial matter we have better things to discuss….. Do you  _ always _ sleep with a woman on the first date?” He gives her a bland smile and sarcastic laugh. “You’re hilarious…. I haven’t even kissed her yet so no if you’re actually wondering.” Raven gawks and nearly spills the drink, making him retreat upstairs to avoid further conversation. “You put sparkling cider in your mimosa genius!”

 

*******

 

Abby is seconds away from stepping into the shower when her phone buzzes.

M: _ Do you already have a tree or do I need to bring extra stuff? _

She thinks back to all the times of having to drag the heavy awkward plastic tree stored in the attic. All the plastic needles falling  _ everywhere. _ The struggle of putting it together just to take it all apart a few days later.

A house smelling of pine boughs and winter snow sounds much better, besides, Clarke would be over the moon with a real tree.

A:  _  We don’t have one yet, what time should we meet you? _

M: _ Anytime, ready whenever. _

 

*******

 

Marcus throws the tools into the back of his car, tucking his chilled hands back into his pockets. Small footsteps and the sound of chattering teeth face him with the sight of a very shivery Clarke. Wearing only a T-shirt and jeans, not nearly enough to protect her. “ _ Clarke,  _ where is your coat?” Marcus scoops her up, unzipping his jacket and tucking her into it. He can barely get it zipped back up, but Clarke curls into him quickly. Her cold nose makes him jump a little when it buries into the crook of his shoulder. “I-It’s in the d-dryer.” Marcus’ brow creases, looking at the small child questioningly. “And why didn’t you get it?”

“Too short,” She chatters, snuggling closer to his chest.

 

*******

 

In hindsight, walking into the Griffin household, unannounced to get Clarke her winter jacket was  _ not  _ a great idea. The father part of him had encouraged the act. The friend, neighbor, and boyfriend seeing as he couldn’t think of a better word, parts of him had been too quiet with their protests. So all he can do when Abby walks out of the master bedroom,  _ the one directly across from the laundry,  _ in nothing more than a long shirt, is look away respectfully while silently cursing himself. A moment….and then “Marcus, you can turn around now.” She’s wearing a simple gray blouse and jeans, but images of her tanned skin replace those of the fabric in front of him. “Marcus, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have barged in her, Clarke just tried to play outside without a coat and I didn’t want her getting sick.” Abby smiles and it feels like he can finally breathe. The fear of her being furious at him disappearing with one small tilt of her lips. “She seems pretty happy right where she is.” He hadn’t realized he was still carrying Clarke, or that he had started slowly swaying, rocking the girl to sleep.

Clarke had never been one to fall asleep while being held, it had made the first few months hell. The only way to calm her had been to pack her into her car seat and drive until the screaming stopped. Abby learned a lot about driving at night on too little sleep in those first 6 months. She feels like she should tell him this, that he’s done the impossible, but can’t seem to articulate the feelings it brings forth. “Are the other kids ready?” Marcus nods in confirmation. Not wanting to disturb Clarke, something that makes her heart swell and clench at the same time. The way he holds her, wrapping his body protectively around hers. It’s truly bittersweet.

She misses Jake, she truly does. He was her first love, the father of her child,  _ he was her home _ . The day Jake Griffin had left, never to return, he’d taken a piece of her soul with him. But maybe, he could be that missing piece. A stitch instead of a band aid.  _ He could be hers.  _ Because this doesn’t feel like a betrayal, besides Jake had always said to focus on the future and push on from the past. So what if she falls,  _ he’ll be there to catch her. _

 

*******

 

_ The Gustus Family Farm, _ rows upon rows of pines in varying sizes. An impressive feat of agricultural ingenuity even for something as hearty as evergreens. Not to mention how beautiful the grounds were beautiful. A sizeable amount of flatlands nestled in the mountains. Providing a dazzling, more so in the night, view of the city.  _ Not to mention they had damn good coffee. _

But Marcus didn’t notice those things. Not the way the snow glistened in the sun, but the way the light that reflected off of it put a halo around her as she leaned down to help Octavia with her boot. The way the newly fallen flakes decorated her dark hair, dusting her eyelashes. How her smile was brighter than the roaring flame of the bonfire. Was it entirely the kind of sappy romantic thoughts he tried to keep at bay?  _ Yes _ . Did he care? _ Not in the slighted.  _ A cliche truth is still a truth.

 

*******

 

Looking back on it, letting Clarke pick their tree without any restrictions was an  _ awful  _ idea. A normal parent would’ve had the foresight to set some limits, a few pointers at the least, but Abby was neither normal nor focused. So in the end, Clarke set her heart on a tall slender tree with an oddly large trunk, one Marcus had been trying to cut through for upwards of ten minutes. Even shedding his thick black coat in favor of more mobility. “Mamma, can we get hot chocolate please.” Abby shook her head. “Sorry kiddo, you picked the tree, you gotta stay and help Marcus cut it down.  _ Christmas Rules. _ ” Clarke shrugged, going back to lie in the snow angel she’d made next to Marcus,  _ she really wanted that tree.  _ “Abby, if it’s not too much trouble” Marcus smiles, gesturing to his bouncing children. “I think those two are ready to find their tree.” Bellamy and Octavia both grab hold of her hands, dragging her off to who knows where.

Bellamy, being the oldest, was more sensible in his selection. Octavia going along with him happily. His choice was something out of a movie or one of those catalogs with  _ perfect Christmas _ written across the top. “I wanna call it Lincoln,” Octavia giggled, picking up one of the pine cones tossing it into the air. “Nuh huh, you named it last year,” Bellamy whines, giving Abby a pleading look. “No, I didn’t, it was your turn last year.”

“No! It was named sprinkles and I’d  _ never _ name a tree sprinkles.” Octavia concedes with a small ‘ _ oh, yeah.’ _ “Fine big brother, what are  _ you _ gonna call it?”

“Murphy!” He announces proudly, resting his hands on hips and tilting his chin up. “Not to burst your bubble monkeys, but I’m not sure.” The kids both dawn matching confused frowns. “But Daddy says if you're going to take a living thing out of its habitat, you should at least give it a good name.”  _ That explains Clarke’s sudden naming of all her houseplants. _ “Alrighty then…... why’d you pick Murphy?” Bellamy just shrugs, digging his boot into the snow. “There’s this boy named Murphy in my class, and he always stands up straight and he’s really quiet, kinda like the tree, but the tree doesn’t get scared whenever his Dad walks by, so I guess they're not the same.”  Abby frowns, remembering multiple visits from a boy Bellamy’s age by the name John Murphy, always bruised and scraped. Accompanied by a disheveled and overly flirtatious father. “Alright, remember where this one is so we can come back to it, I think it’s time for hot chocolate.” Octavia jumps up from her improvised snow fort. Raising her arms and making grabby hands at Abby. She shouldn’t indulge her, not with her next year of pre-school right around the corner, but those deep brown eyes, ones so much like Marcus’, are impossible to deny. Abby only regrets it when Bellamy looks at her with the same side eyes, wanting to be held too.They’re not all that heavy, but the snow is rather deep this far into the rows. Abby concludes she should probably renew her gym membership.

 

*******

 

Marcus wiped the sweat from his brow, despite the frigid temperatures, he’d worked enough to warrant removing another layer to keep from overheating.

 

Movement to the left caught his eye. Abby was tending to Bellamy, who appeared to have tripped over a hidden root, twisting his ankle. She bowed her head and placed a loving kiss on his son’s forehead, Bellamy jumps up and wraps his arms around her middle, locking them in a fierce embrace. “Mr.Marcus,” Clarke asks, concern coloring her voice. “Why are you crying?” He hadn’t noticed the few icy tears sliding down his cheeks. Or how bleak his train of thought. All of which was much too dreary for the spritely 6-year-old. “I really  _ really  _ like your mom,” He says with a laugh and a dopey voice. Clarke beams at Marcus before continuing work on her snow fort.

 

*******

 

Marcus had just finished tightening the last strap when something smacked into the back of his head. Icy cold dripping down into his shirt. Making him shiver and spin around to find a very giggly Abby.

 

He’s about to retaliate when a loud horn startles him into dropping the snowball. As if the sound was a cue, Abby pulls out a red bandana, tying it around his head in the same fashion as her blue one. “What’s this for?” Abby gives him a wry smile, pulling the fabric over his eyes in a teasing manner.

 

Another horn sounds and she grabs his hand dragging him toward the battle field, at least that’s what the sign said. It’s only when she shoves him gently to one side, retreating to the other, all 3 kids hot on her tail does he understand what’s going on.  _ They’re on opposite sides of all out winter-warfare.  _ The countdown starts and Marcus rushes into the makeshift fort. Fully intending to make Abby regret opposing him.

 

_ 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 _

 

Much to everyone’s surprise there’s a long stretch of silence in the beginning. Each team waiting for the other to make the first move. He can distinctly hear Octavia’s cry of  _ ‘Charge!”  _ As 5 blues jump from the cover to hurl snowballs at red. Who returns the attacks with equal force, pelting the blue shelter with their projectiles.

 

The snow forts are built around an old paintball arena, one Marcus had been forced to play on many company ‘ _ bonding exercises’. _ In other words, he knew every entrance and tunnel connecting the two sides, like the back of his hand.

 

Sneaking his way to the blue flag was easy, only having to dodge a few stray snowballs and guards with wandering minds. Stealing it presented an entirely new set of problems.  _ Of course _ , she was the one guarding it, how could it be anyone else but her? “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Abby asks stepping in front of her flag and resting her hands on her hips. Marcus just smirks and picks up a bit of snow, raising an eyebrow in her direction. “Just let me have the flag Abs, consider it my Christmas gift. She shakes her head and takes a step closer, now only at arm’s length. “Can’t do that Marcus, besides I’ve already got your gift planned out. Marcus can’t read the look on her face or the glint in her eyes, yes he’s seen it before just not on her and especially not directed at him. He decides he can pick it apart later. “Well, you should probably make me a better offer then.” He examines the snowball he’s crafted, tossing it up and down as he leans against the wall. Abby steps forward and he steps back, and back,  _ and back  _ until the snowball is long forgotten as her body traps his against the plywood structure.

 

The first thing she does is tangle her hands into his thick hair,  _ the way she’s always wanted to. _ No ulterior motives or reason, just solely because she  _ can. _ It’s inexplicably soft and glides through her fingers with ease. She likes the way he leans into her touch, trying capture more of it. Even more so the little shakes and shiver she can feel course through his body as she presses closer, now very nearly flush with his body. Her next move nearly knocks him off his feet.

 

Abby grazes her lips against his jaw, smirking into his skin at the responding shudder. She intends to drag his torture out as long as she can,  _ only for the purpose of winning of course. _

 

The moment her lips meet his skin Marcus is lost. The hot little open mouth kisses she peppers against his throat create problems quickly. Problems the close press of her body undoubtedly highlight.

 

Her lips mouth up, kissing the corner of his mouth, agonizingly close. _ She’s going to kiss me, she’s going to kiss me, mother of god she’s going to kiss me,  _ his mind reels, reverting back to its teenage years. Except she doesn’t get the chance to as snowballs rain down on them. Their children bursting into fits of giggles and yells as the red team parades around with Blue's flag. This is  _ not _ how she intended this to end,  _ in both motives. _ Marcus tries to hide how shaken he is, not because he’s ashamed but if Raven were to see him and ask what happened, the mocking would never end.

 

*******

 

Marcus brushed snow from the shingles, creating what Abby prayed would be a stable foothold. “Marcus, are you sure you can do this?” He’s perched a good 25 feet off the ground, the place he plans to stand probably slick with hidden ice. The doctor in her is screaming for him to get down, all too familiar with the relating injuries. “100 percent Abby, I’ve only been doing this every applicable holiday for the last 7 years. She gives him a very unamused look, his flippant nature doing nothing to ease her worry.

 

Marcus tries to continue his decorating, but the heat of Abby’s stare burning into his back is making him unreasonable paranoid. “I don’t see why you’re so worried, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.” She mumbles something about arrogant men and crosses her arms. Refusing to meet his gaze.  Deciding there’s no point arguing Marcus goes back to his work.

 

Only to run out of bulbs not even 5 minutes later, forcing him back on the ground. “Abby, can you hand me that last set please?” It’s a poor attempt at conversation, but it at least gets her to look at him. With a scowl, she hands him the bundle, applying more force than need be. Marcus eyes her, trying to come up with something to relieve the tension, but she’s rather good at being pissed off. Sighing and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Marcus does his best to ease her mind. “It’s just one more set, I promise I’m not going to fall off the roof.” It works and her defensive posture relaxes, even showing a hint of a smile.

 

Except Marcus only makes it halfway up the ladder before slipping. Landing on a less than soft snow-drift hard enough to steal every last breath from his lungs. Abby comes to stand over him, wearing a very satisfied smirk. “If only you could break falls like you break promises,” she deadpans, barely suppressing a smirk, as Marcus tries to gasp out a “That doesn’t count, I didn’t fall off the roof!”

 

When he’s no longer gasping for air, Marcus gets up, feeling like no one will mind if he has fewer lights than usual. It takes him a moment to stretch the muscles of his back, relieving all the twinges of soreness. It wouldn’t do any good for Abby to be more correct, or to have any more ammunition against him like an injured back.

 

She’s sharing a drink with Raven when Marcus walks in, looking no worse for wear. “How’s your pride?” She jests, “I think it might be pretty bruised.” Marcus makes a face and sticks his tongue out, acting more childish than  _ the three actual children  _ just a few feet away. “I feel great, in fact, I feel great enough to leave Raven in charge for the rest of the evening.” The girl’s jaw drops to the floor. “Why you gotta do me like that boss!” Marcus shrugs, “Don’t mock me.”

 

“ _ I didn’t!  _ That was her! I’m innocent.” Abby hides her chuckle with the rim of her mug, thoroughly enjoying the exchange. “First  _ bullshit _ you’re innocent, and second, you live in my house, eat my food, and run my bills to the max, you can watch my children, and third, I can’t exactly punish Abby.” He regrets the words the second they leave his mouth, but it’s too late. Raven’s already got that look in her eye, the one that means she’s about to say something highly embarrassing. Or in some cases, insanely vulgar.  _ He’s not sure which option he fears more. _ “You sure about that bud, ‘cause I’m pretty sure you could always just-”

 

“ _ Kids! _ Go annoy cousin Raven for me.” Raven tries to escape, bolting in the direction of her room, but ultimately ends up being tackled by the kids, shouting “ _ Why did you train them like this!” _ as she falls. “Now that you’ve pawned off your children, what do you plan to do with all the spare time Mr.Kane?” Marcus ponders for a moment before, “Nap.”

 

“That’s going to be pretty hard with all this screaming.” Indeed, the house was quite noisy. Maybe even too much for a heavy sleeper like Marcus to bear. “We could always sit at my place,” she offers with a shrug, taking another sip of her tea. “Sounds good to me.” She smiles, slipping on her winter coat and boots. “Maybe you can finally tell me the story about your half brother’s hyperactive mechanical protege?” Marcus shakes his head and drapes an arm over her shoulders. “That’s a story that requires more booze than I can permit myself to drink tonight.”

 

*******

 

_ December 10th, 15 days until Christmas _

 

Somehow over the course of an evening, they went from sharing drinks on the couch to curled up in bed,  _ her bed. _ She panicked, although only for a moment before Marcus sleepily tightened his hold on her as if he sensed her distress even while asleep.

 

It had been so long since this bed had been slept in by her, or anyone else. Most of her nights were spent in Clarke’s bed, and more recently Marcus’ arms. The first few seconds of not waking up on a cramped couch or with a face full of blonde hair scared her, even if it was just a little bit.

 

Definitely not as much as the blaring ring of her cell phone. That  _ terrified _ her and apparently Marcus as well if him bolting upright was anything to go off. Although him falling back to the mattress was concerning, Abby moved to pick up the call. “What is it, Raven?”

 

“Oh just Octavia being Octavia and screaming a lot, I mean I get you guys want to  _ start the morning off right _ if you know what I mean, but this kid wants her dad and I will  _ not _ be the one to drag him out of that house.” Marcus groans again, flipping over to better stretch his back. “Give me a minute, he needs help.” Abby can hear a whisper  _ ‘ain’t that the truth’ _ before the line clicks off. “Don’t even  _ think _ about saying it,” he mumbles into the pillow. “Oh but I think you deserve to hear it.” Marcus groans again, pulling the blanket over his head.

 

Abby pads into her bathroom, riffling through the cabinets until she finds it. A little tube of mixed herbs and medicines that should help relieve the tension in Marcus' muscles. “Take off your shirt.” He turns his head in her direction, a wry smile on his face. “Aren’t you supposed to take me to dinner first?” She pokes his spine, sending little spasms of pain throughout his body. “You  _ are a child _ , now take off your damn shirt so I can help you.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Griffin,” Marcus jokes, standing up to slip off the garment. “Lay down on your stomach.” She barely catches his ‘ _ so that’s how we’re doing it _ ’ but still flicks his ear in retaliation. “I swear to god you’re worse than Raven!”

 

“What can I say, I learned from the best.” Abby squeezes the cream onto her hands, not even bothering to warm them up first. “So you got your sexual humor from a child.”

The first press of her hands into his taut muscles makes him hiss and she’s surprised there isn’t any bruising. “She’s hardly a child.” Her hands press harder, finding more and more knots throughout the rest of his back. “And you’re hardly an adult,  _ makes sense. _ ”

 

*******

 

Marcus was grateful for the numbness in his back because the second he walked into his home a very fussy and squirmy Octavia was dumped in his arms. “ _ Please _ make it stop,” Raven pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose.  

 

Nothing tries works, no amount of hugs, kisses, or even candy bars will get Octavia to calm down.Octavia makes raises her arms out to Abby, signaling to be picked up. A move that shocks everyone, the little girl is so deeply attached to her father that she’d never leave his arms if possible. He doesn’t even know what’s upset her this bad. Abby takes her temperature, frowning as she looks at the device. “She’s got a fever.”

 

“I guess it’s nap time for Octavias.” The little girl shrieks as Marcus tries to take her back into his “She sleep with me” Octavia mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around Abby. Abby smiles, one that melts his heart. Octavia snuggles further into her embrace as she ascends the stairs letting out a very tiny yawn.

 

He’s just poured his a cup of tea when Bellamy calls out from the front door, letting in a gust of cold air. “ _ Daaad!! _ Can you take me and Clarke sledding?” Marcus sighs, unable to deny the boy his winter fun. His back is still numb, so in true Marcus fashion, he doesn’t see a reason not to go anyways.

 

*******

  
  


Everything  _ ached  _ every single part of him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. The first few runs had been fine, just him giving Bellamy and Clarke a gentle push down the snowy hill. They didn’t crash and the only sounds they made were excited screams and cries of  _ ‘again again’. _ Until they managed to convince him to get on the sled once, _ just once. _ With the added weight they gained more speed,  _ too much speed, _ careening towards the treeline with a dangerous velocity. With both kids in front, he was forced to roll the sled, which also didn’t end well. That comfortable numbness he’d had before,  _ gone, _ and he hadn’t even faced Abby yet.

 

*******

 

“You insufferable  _ idiot, _ ” she groaned, digging the heels of her hands into his aching muscles. He groaned, gripping the cushions like a vise. “I’m sorry,” he said through gritted teeth, trying to at least seem _ okay. _ “You’ve mentioned that……"A small smirk graces her lips before she whispers "I’m sorry.” Marcus frowned, or at least tried to, the downturn of his lips morphed into a grimace seconds later. “For what?” She cupped his cheek, thumb stroking over his stubble. “Sorry that you don’t know how to be an adult.” He frowned and the doorbell rang, Abby poked his bare chest and told him to get the door. It was dark,  _ very dark _ outside, which is what puzzled him. It was too late for any normal person to just  _ stop by _ and he hadn’t been made aware of any incoming guests.

 

What he found on the other side of that door made him want to scream. It may have  _ looked _ like a person, but the cold, unfeeling, emotionless  _ thing _ was the mother of his children and no matter how much he wanted to slam and lock the door,  _ he couldn’t. _ “Alison,” He said, voice coming out laced thick with venom. “Marcus,” She greeted back, stepping into his home without permission. Raven took one look at their guest and snarled, dragging Abby upstairs with her.

 

*******

 

“Raven,  _ what _ are you doing?” She’d pulled her up the stairs, past her’s and Marcus’ room and into the kid’s playroom, closing and locking the door. “We need to get the kids out of her, grab their coats and boots.” Raven started tearing through the closet, completely missing what she’d just asked for. Abby redirected her hands to the items. “ _ Why?” _ The girl took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together nervously. “Because the stone-cold bitch that just walked in is their mother.”  She stops resisting then, wrapping a sleeping Octavia in her winter coat and guiding Bellamy and Clarke down the stairs and silently out the back door.  

 

“You guys want to watch a movie,” Bellamy nods, snuggling up in her dark gray sheets, clutching at the pillow his father had used the night before. She slid Frosty The Snowman into the disk drive of her laptop, setting it at the foot of the bed. He was curled up and asleep next to his sister before the previews finished, Clarke was being her tired clingy self and refusing to leave her arms. “Mama, I wanna stay with you,” she whined, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around her mother. “Clarkey, Mama’s gotta go save Marcus.” The look of worry that blooms on Clarke’s face is too precious. “We can save him together,” and she’s sold, well not that she could’ve denied Clarke anyway.

 

*******

 

Abby picked up to her phone, unlocking it reveal the messenger app already open. Marcus contact staring back at her.

 

A:  _ You okay in there? _

 

It took a minute for the reply, something strange for a man who may as well have his phone glued to his palm.

 

M:  _ No. _

 

A: _ How can I help? _

 

The little bubbles that meant he was typing appeared and disappeared several times before something actually came through.

 

M:  _ Come over, play along, don’t freak out, sorry in advance. _

 

She walked into the house like she’d lived there all her life, Clarke firmly attached to her hip. “Hey baby,” Marcus said, nearly making her trip over the entryway rug. He was still shirtless, sipping a glass of wine, his only excuse was the rich herbal scent of the pain creme. Abby greeted back with a kiss to his forehead, dropping Clarke carefully into his lap. Abby sank onto the couch, resisting the urge to melt into Marcus’ side protectively. “Who are you?” Spoke the tall, dark haired woman in front of her, words said with an eerie level of detachment. “Marcus’ girlfriend,” the word rolled off her tongue with surprising ease. “And you are.”

  
  


“Ex-wife,” the woman replied, extending her hand to Abby. As much as she was prepared for it, the words still stung. Whatever had happened to make them separate had to have been volatile.

 

_ “What do you mean she just up and left?” _ Abby hissed, trying to keep her voice down as Marcus poured more wine. “I woke up one morning and she was just  _ gone _ …. this is the first time I’ve seen her since signing the papers.” She doesn’t understand the protective anger coursing through her, not just for him,  _ but for the kids.  _ Who had not only lost out on their mother but the chance at what people called  _ an ideal family.  _ Her heart ached for them but had no room for anything amicable to the barely human woman in front of her. “I’ll get straight to the point, I’m not here to see you, Marcus, I’m here to see my children.” Marcus shakes his head and sips his glass. “ _ My  _ children _ , _ you gave up the right to call them yours when you left me without even so much as a note,  _ Octavia hadn’t even been home for a month.” _ Abby carried Clarke up to Marcus’ bed, tucking the sleeping girl under the plush comforter. Resisting the urge to release her anger in the form of a slammed door,  _ preferably with Alison on the other side of it. _

 

Abby hasn’t the slightest idea how to reintegrate herself into the living space without disrupting the  _ conversation, _ but the two are so caught up they barely notice her sliding back onto the couch. “Marcus, children need their mother.”

 

“Who you are not.”

 

“I am.”

 

“ _ No,  _ you are not.” A pause and she saw the stone wall of Alison’s face cracking and revealing some form of human emotion. “You lost the right to call yourself when you left me with a toddler and a newborn.” There’s a fluttering anger rising in Marcus’ voice and she wonders how he was ever married to this shell of a woman.  She checks her watch, it’s nearing 10 o'clock. “Hate to be rude, but it’s getting late, Marcus has work tomorrow, and this conversation is going nowhere, it’d be best if you leave.” Unsurprisingly, Alison’s face shows no sign of hurt, she just grabs her coat and walks out, heels clicking on the wood floors. Marcus sighs heavily when the door clicks shut, letting his head fall into her lap. Her fingers slide into his hair, carding through the soft curls with ease. Marcus hums, leaning further into the touch and bringing a smile to her face. She has half a mind to ask how in hell a man like Marcus Kane ended up married to a woman like Alison. It just didn’t make sense, but the way Marcus was nearly purring like a cat being scratched behind its ears made her hold off. She had a list of questions anyway,  _ what's one more? _

 

*******

 

_ December 20th, 5 days until Christmas _

 

They’ve settled into a comfortable relationship, most of the time shared is spent at his house. It’s comfortable,  _ too comfortable, _ they’re dating, at least he’s taken her out before (that counts right?) yet the closest any of them has gotten to a kiss is the incident at the tree farm. Which Abby has already written off as  _ heat-of-the-moment-confidence. _

 

As she looks at him across the table, he’s talking about one of his employees and recent prank they pulled and it’s the cutest thing because he’s got the dumbest looking grin on his face; she thinks maybe tonight will change that. And just for the record, she’s not  _ scared  _ to kiss him, just apprehensive which is completely different and perfectly normal by every standard.

 

The restaurant they picked wasn’t by any means extravagant, as neither of them felt like dressing in anything other than heavy coats and gloves in the frigid mid-winter temperatures. But it’s comfortable, good food, good drinks, and good company.

 

The waiter comes but they don’t notice, too lost in one another’s eyes. Conveying emotion, sharing words, without saying or doing. Speaking volumes without uttering a syllable.

 

It’s awkward when the poor boy finally did catch their attention, a faint pink even crept onto his cheeks as he took down their orders. Embarrassed for interrupting such an intense moment.

 

After the waiter retreats, Marcus gives her one small lopsided grin and she bursts out laughing, turning several heads from a few tables over. Marcus  _ giggles  _ at her outburst and the resulting stares.

 

Somehow it turns into a contest. Both of them trying to make the other laugh, trying to create the biggest scene. Either by muttering joke so bad they’re funny, making the weirdest possible faces, or whispering things you hope your children never hear.

 

He’s laughing so hard that his abdomen feels like it's on fire, she can’t stop giggling and is blinded by the tears in her eyes. Both of them clutching their sides and trying to keep the little game going.

 

In the end, Abby wins with a very unclassy yet Raven-Reyes-Approved little number that has Marcus doubled over and hitting his hand against the table. Shaking it and making quite the scene. She’s suddenly quite glad they picked a nice little bar on the edge of downtown as a nicer restaurant would’ve kicked them out by now. This battle of humors and comfort foods is much better. Comfortable and laid-back,  _ carefree.  _ Much like them.

 

Dinner arrives right as Marcus learns how to breathe again and things revert back to normal conversation. Things like Clarke’s latest drawing, it had been of the five of them together playing in the snow. Marcus was lying in the snow, Clarke on his chest, making a snow angel. Abby was helping Bellamy and Octavia put the finishing touches on a beautifully detailed snowman.

 

When she’d first seen it she’d been blown away. Clarke had always been an excellent artist, but this one tugged the strings of her heart in so many different directions it was a bit overwhelming, of course, she’d framed it immediately and hung it in a prime spot on Clarke’s ever growing art wall.

 

He smiled widely and remarked on a few of the pieces Clarke had done for him. Then moving onto Octavia’s sudden refusal to wear  _ any _ of the shirts or dresses in her closet. Insisting on wearing Bellamy’s shirts. Which Bellamy refused and kept stealing them back. Forcing Marcus to clean up a miniature clothing war nearly every morning and add a new wardrobe to Octavia’s Christmas list.

 

As they finish their food, a small staircase disappearing towards the roof catches Marcus’s eye. Seeing an opportunity and not being one to waste it, he pays the check and takes her by the hand. Taking her up the mysterious staircase hoping it leads where he thinks.

 

They exit onto a roof deck, the surrounding fence adorned by small glowing lights. It’s chilly but she doesn’t seem to mind, lost to the wonder of the view of the reds, blues, greens, and whites of the lights covering their town. She shivers a bit even under the heavy coat, wrapping her arms around herself to fight the chills.

 

Marcus pulls her against his chest, opening his coat to wrap both of them in it. She smiles, and turns in the embrace, snuggling into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. A soft melody from the streets below plays around them as they fall into a swaying motion. She doesn’t know who initiates it, who starts moving first, but it feels good.

 

The warmth that seeps into her bones, how safe and cared for she feels just to be held. Being able to tuck her head under his chin and listen to the soft beat of his heart. The way he holds her tight, not enough to hurt but enough to make her feel it, and finally that look in his eyes as she stares down at her. She recognizes it, she’s seen it before.

 

_ Love. _

 

It scares her, traitorous thoughts filling her mind and making her tense all over.

 

_ What if she messed this up? _

 

_ What if she lost him? _

 

_ What if it just doesn’t workout? _

 

It was all too much, she couldn’t hold his gaze any longer. She ducks her head to the crook of his neck and buries it there, arms wrapping tighter around his frame.  _ She doesn’t want to let go. _

 

Marcus notices the change in her behavior immediately, pulling her closer and swaying more. He whispers her name two times before giving up and cupping her face to gently draw her eyes back to his.

 

For one terrifying moment she thinks that he’s going to do it, here on the rooftop of a downtown bar, for just one terrifying moment she thinks Marcus Kane is going to kiss her. It excites her and makes her want to hide in perfectly reasonable fear at the same time.

 

Except his lips land in a soft press on her forehead and she’s not sure what to feel about it.

 

*******

 

**“** Please, please,  _ please  _ tell you me you finally kissed her,” Raven asks, without a hint of sarcasm. Marcus ignores the question and hangs up his coat, tossing his keys into the bowl by the door. She gets the hint and throws her hands in the air, drawing out a groan. “ _ Godammit Kane, _ do we need to watch The Little Mermaid again?” Marcus gives her a look and she groans again, clearing her throat. “ _ You gotta kiss the girl,” _ she sings, then going to a more serious tone,  _ disappointed even _ “the Doc isn’t gonna hold out forever.” She walks away, leaving him confused and turbulent.The words sitting in his mind with an uncomfortable weight. 

 

_ What if she’s right? What if he’s taking too long? What if he screws this up?  _

 

All these thoughts quickly put him in a sour mood. He nearly snaps at Bellamy when he asks if he can have dessert. To make matters worse when he texts asking if she wants to go out for breakfast in the morning she doesn’t reply. She doesn’t even read the message, and instead of being rational and thinking she’s just gone to bed his mind plays out increasingly worse scenarios as the night progresses. 

 

_ December 21st, 4 days until Christmas _

 

He tosses and turns all night, feeling stupid for more than one reason.  The few hours of sleep he does get are poor and even a tad fitful. To make matters worse, he wakes up to a cloudy day and two very fussy children. Intent on bickering to the ends of the Earth, along with a laundry list of chores. 

 

By midday, he’s hit with a strong wave of exhaustion forcing him home from the store with only half the things he needs. He feels stupid, it’s the only way to explain this. He was a grown man,  _ why was this so hard?  _  Upon entering his home, he finds Raven and unceremoniously shoves the grocery list into her hand along with a wad of money. She gets the message and disappears into the garage while he dials the number for a local pizza place. 

 

The delivery boy is late which only adds to his frustration. Bellamy and Octavia had been whining and counting down the minutes until the food arrived. It wasn’t like Marcus to give them pizza more than once a week. The few bits of peace and quiet he got while they ate nearly did him in, catching himself dozing at the table more than once. “Alrighty little one's, nap time for everyone.” Bellamy scowls, his freckled face contorting slightly in protest. Marcus fires back with a glare of his own and the boy follows him swiftly. Octavia had already been yawning by her second slice, maybe this would be the one part of his day that wouldn’t be hell to get through. 

 

_ Indeed it was, _ both kids fell asleep relatively fast in their father’s arms. Marcus’ own breathing evening out just minutes after the children’s. Octavia and Bellamy’s presence in his arms lulls him into a deep dreamless sleep. Only waking when the sound of hushed voices reaches his ears. 

 

“We should wake him up.”

 

“ _ No, _ Raven said to let him sleep. She said that he needed to sleep otherwise he would get sick.” 

 

“But Mrs.Abby called him, what if it was something important,  _ what if Clarke’s in trouble?” _

 

“Abby is an awesome mom, she won’t let anything happen to Clarke, I promise.”

 

“She really is…. do you think if we asked her she’d be our mom too?”

 

“I don’t think it works like that O, I think they have to get married first.”

 

“How do they do that?”

 

“I think he has to kiss her.”

 

“Ewwww.”

 

“I know, girls are gross.”

 

“Boys are grosser!”

 

Marcus interjects, startling both children. “I’m going to have to agree with Octavia on this one, boys  _ are  _ gross.”

 

“But but but,  _ you are a boy!” _ Marcus chuckles, ruffling his son’s hair. “Yeah, and I’m gross. Right, Octavia.” The girl shakes her head vehemently, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. “No daddy, you don’t even smell even if your beard tickles when you give us good night kisses.” Marcus smiles and places scruffy kisses all over the girl’s cheeks and forehead. “Should I shave it off then, if it’s too tickly?”

 

“Bad idea,” Raven says from the doorway. “You’d give the poor doc a heart attack. She likes that thing too much.” Marcus rolls his eyes as Raven leads the kids out of his room for dinner. Grabbing his phone he notices the missed call from Abby and a reply to his earlier text. 

 

A: _ Sorry, I just assumed I already told you but I’m taking Clarke up to visit my parents for an early Christmas. We’ll be back Sunday morning.  _

 

After a short conversation mostly involving her calling him a dork, Marcus sets the device down feeling lighter and freer. Not to mention a bit stupid for overreacting so heavily. 

 

*******

 

Her mother sits down next to her on the soft brown couch. The same one she’d grown up napping and jumping on. This house hadn’t changed much in the years since she left. “So…..” The woman starts but Abby holds up a hand, not wanting to be rude but unable to endure this conversation. “If you’re thinking about asking what I think you’re thinking about asking, I think you should stop thinking about it.” The woman looks shocked, and Abby sighs,  _ she really didn’t want to be rude.  _ “I don’t even know what you just said.” Abby sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and sipping her tea. Wondering when Clarke will come back inside to warm up. “Just go ahead and say it then.”

 

“Have you found anybody yet.” She wants to say yes,  _ desperately wants to. _ Wants to tell her everything about Marcus and how he’s become such a huge part of her life but feels like their relationship is still much too tentative to even bring it up in a conversation like this. “No,” _ it’s not a lie but why does it feel like one? _ “Abby,” her mother sighs, “Clarke needs a father figure-”

 

“Because it’s important for childhood development,  _ I know,  _ it just isn’t that simple.”  _ She has Marcus.  _ “I know honey, but I can see you're tired. Raising such a lively little girl on your own is clearly taxing, wouldn’t it be nice to have someone to help?” Abby lets out a long slow sigh, dropping her head onto her mother’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard, I know there’s going to be a lot of difficult emotions, I know no one can replace him, but you deserve to have someone there to remind you how much you are loved.” She’s had this same conversation with her mom too many times to count, this time though it doesn’t feel like an attack or pressure into a decision, it’s a bit calming actually. Sobering even, helps her to sort out her feelings. Most of all  _ it just feels good. _

 

Clarke comes bursting in, eagerly relaying the flurry of snow related activities her and her grandfather had gotten to partake in. Abby tries to hide her smile when her phone vibrates with a message from Marcus. Including one very silly picture of him, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy all dressed up in reindeer costumes posing with carrots in their mouths. The little caption at the bottom reads: _ we’ve got one for you and Clarke as well, Christmas tradition commands it.  _

 

She doesn’t catch the way her mother glanced knowingly at her, warmth blossoming her chest. Unable to contain a smile of her own. 

 

*******

 

_ December 24th, Christmas Eve _

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up wake up! It’s Christmas Eve! Santa comes tonight!” All three kids jump onto his bed, knocking and jostling him around. When Abby said they’d be back Sunday morning,  _ she meant Sunday morning.  _ It wasn’t even 9 AM and she was already standing in his bedroom doorway and watching Clarke and the siblings climb all over him. “Yes yes, I know, but you three still have a full day of good behavior before he shows up.” All three cease rough housing and bouncing, putting on their best innocent looks.”I make no promises!” Raven shouts from her room and the kids erupt into fits of giggles. “I was promised reindeer outfits and Christmas cookies,” Abby says dragging him out of bed and down the stairs. 

 

*******

 

Baking had always been something Marcus enjoyed. He loved every part of it, from taking a simple recipe and adding a twist, the fun of mixing and measuring every ingredient, to the joy of decorating and enjoying your final product.

 

He loved it, but baking with Abby, Raven and all three kids was a disaster. 

 

A flour throwing, egg cracking, icing eating, dough stealing, laughter filled disaster. 

 

Raven was the one who started the flower fight, coating three fingers in the powder and dragging them across Bellamy’s face. Who retaliated by dumping a small handful in her hair. Raven had scooped up more, aiming to get Bellamy’s hair as well but at the last second the boy ducked and she hit Marcus instead. 

 

With his normally dark locks now dusted white Marcus coated two hands in the substance and dragged them down Abby’s back, streaking her sleek black shirt in white. For a moment she looked absolutely  _ livid _ before revealing a large handful from behind her back and rubbing it in Marcus’ beard and hair. Clarke was next, dusted by a missed throw from Octavia. The girl’s dark hair further streaked white by her friend’s revenge.

 

The dough stealing was started  _ surprisingly  _ by Abby, who snagged little pieces of the sweet dough while the kids distracted Marcus. She was only caught when passing out the contraband to her accomplices. Her crimes earned her another dusting of flour without chance of revenge. If anyone asked  _ she’d say it was worth it. _

 

At some point, Raven got ahold of the carton of eggs, which Marcus had explicitly said not to let happen and cracked one over each adult’s head. Making the children nearly scream with laughter and Raven run for the hills with Abby chasing after her, egg in hand. A short minute later one very satisfied looking Abby walked out from the garage tailed by a sulking egg covered Raven. 

 

By the time Marcus actually get the dough in the refrigerator everyone is tired, hungry, and in need of a good shower. “Clarke Octavia, come over to my house so we can get you cleaned up and ready for lunch. Bellamy you can use the upstairs one here….Raven, I assume you can take care of yourself.” 

 

“Can do doc,” Raven affirms, disappearing into her room. Before she leaves, Abby catches Marcus attempting to clean up the kitchen. “Hey, leave it. We all made this mess, we’ll all clean it up when we get back.” He tries to protest but she just tags the rag from his hand and throws it in the sink, urging him up the stairs and towards his bathroom. Only leaving when she’s sure he’s going to take her advice. 

 

The day before Christmas is a beautiful one, sunny and warm enough to keep you from freezing but cold enough for a light flurry. It’s a welcome relief from the slushy gray days that had preceded it. They had plans for all of them to have lunch at a local favorite, as in all  _ six  _ of them. As in Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy,  _ Raven. _

 

“I think I’ll stay here,” Raven announces, curling up on the couch with a mechanics book, no doubt studying for an exam. “Are you sure, I mean…..there’s no reason you can’t come?” Raven just shakes her head, gesturing to the book in hand shooing them outside. Marcus shrugs and goes to buckle the kids into their seats, Abby lingers, watching a small smirk tug its way onto the girl’s lips.  _ She’s up to something. _

 

*******

 

The restaurant Abby picks is on the far side of town, a little run down but packed with charm,  _ or so she says. _ The big sign board reads Grounders and there’s not many cars parked in the lot. Marcus can’t tell if it’s a good or bad sign but he trusts Abby’s judgment wholeheartedly. “You guys hungry?” Three different voices ring out as they race into the building, nearly knocking over a poor waitress. Once seated, Clarke eagerly tugs on her shirt, pointing to another table where a little girl, seemingly Clarke’s age, sits alone at a booth drawing. “Can I go draw with her?” Abby pauses, taking another look at the girl, not seeing anyone that resembles her inside the building. “Oh I don’t honey, I don’t even know-”

 

“That’s Alexa, her parents own the place. She’s harmless.” Their waitress says, pulling out a pen and paper to take their drink orders. Abby smiles at the girl in thanks, watching Clarke run off and introduce herself to the doodling child. The two kids seem to hit it off instantly, talking and laughing like old friends. Alexa ends up passing Clarke some of her crayons and sheet of paper. Octavia is a bit more hesitant but ends up drawing with the two girls a few minutes later. Bellamy just slips Marcus’ phone and earbuds from his pocket and tucks himself into the corner. Cut off from the rest of the world. “So much for lunch with our kids,” Marcus jokes, feigning hurt. “Awww, Is having lunch with me not appealing enough for you Mr.Kane.” She meant it as a joke but the horrified look on his face scares her. She grasps his hand, entwining their fingers. “Marcus I was only joking.” The relief that washes over his face is almost comical. 

 

A tall man in a cook’s apron approaches their table, looking questioningly at the three girls and their two parents. “H-how did you do that?” The man asks, looking back at the children. “Do what?” Marcus asks, looking for any strange behavior. “Get her to be so…. _ comfortable. _ ” Marcus brow crinkles and Abby frowns. “Lexa, well...she isn’t really big on interacting. I’ve always struggled with finding someone she’ll actually talk to and you know…. _ smile. _ ” Abby looks back at the dark haired girl, who’s smiling laughing and looking completely at ease flanked by Octavia and Clarke. “That would be the Griffin charm your witnessing,” Marcus says warmly, his eyes locking with hers. It makes her cheeks flush red and her eyes drop. The man shakes Marcus’ hand and thanks him again. “I haven’t seen her this happy in months…..lunch is on the house today guys.” Marcus tries to deny the man’s offer, only relenting when he explains this place is just a hobby and he doesn’t need the extra money. 

 

It warms Abby’s heart and lifts her spirit, Clarke had always had a special way of connecting with people. She’d met Bellamy by helping him with an art project after the Kane’s first moved in. They then bonded over their shared love of books and ancient civilizations. This one felt different though, somehow they connection they’d already formed was almost  _ palpable _ . 

 

When their food arrived, Clarke was reluctant to leave her new friend and only yielded when reminding of her remaining hours of necessary good behavior. Bellamy looks around suspiciously before closing and locking Marcus’ phone, slipping it back into his coat pocket. Marcus doesn’t notice but Abby’s eyes him only to get a very odd smirk in return. It puzzles her she lets it slide in favor of engaging conversation. “So, what is everyone’s biggest wish for Christmas?” The children all exchange nervous glances and silent conversation before relaying very fabricated sounding Christmas wishes. She’d linger on their sudden quietness more if it weren’t nearing three o'clock. Well past the time they should be getting back. 

 

On a whim, Abby leaves her phone number on the order receipt in hopes of seeing little Alexa again. Marcus smiles at the gesture before taking her hand and walking out of the restaurant. Marking the place in his mind for next time.

 

*******

 

He drove slowly along the roads, wary of ice and sleet. Clarke was conversing with Octavia in hushed tones, casting odd glances at the front seat; Bellamy had once again retrieved his father’s phone and earbuds and was hurriedly typing on the screen.

 

Marcus and Abby noticed none of these things. They were focused on the  _ ridiculous _ amount of cars parked on either side of their street, despite the quietness of their surroundings. Each house looked dark and empty, feeding a strange eeriness into their normally buzzing neighborhood. 

 

_ Until they pulled up. _

 

Marcus’ house had been brought to life with Christmas spirit. The lights were all on and faintly glowing in the slowly dwindling December sunlight and the living room was packed with people dancing and singing. The kids all shrieked with excitement, unbuckling themselves and running into the fray of bodies cheering. Abby couldn’t quite tell how Marcus was going to react, his features seemed very guarded.

 

Upon entering she realized she wouldn’t have blamed him for being angry, his house was  _ packed _ with strange 20 somethings and a few neighborhood children. It wasn’t messy but it wasn’t quiet. They’d both been expecting a quiet Christmas Eve with just the six of them sharing stories and drinking cocoa. 

 

_ Not roaring boozed up Christmas chaos.  _

 

*******

 

By 8 PM Raven had every guest packed up and out of the house. It didn’t leave much time for the comfortable  _ family  _ Christmas Marcus had planned but the children  _ thoroughly  _ enjoyed themselves and that’s really all that matters isn’t it. 

 

“Teeth brushed and pajamas on,” Abby calls, gently nudging the kids upstairs. Raven, in not so much as punishment but more in compensation, had agreed to be the one to keep all three very antsy children up in their rooms for the rest of the night. Leaving Marcus and Abby with the all too familiar cleanup and Christmas duties.

 

“You know, I’d really like to know what she was thinking,” Marcus says, bending down to pick up the remnants of a  _ wrapping paper war. _ “I honestly have no idea, we’ll probably never find out.” Marcus laughs, tossing a bit of  _ Lego Batman _ wrapping at her. Which she responds by taping a large X on the back of his shirt. 

 

Half an hour later the living room is restored to order and they stand back and admire their work. “Well that could’ve been avoided,” Abby muses, leaning her head on Marcus’ shoulder. There’s a loud thump from up the stairs and they both instinctively look up. Noticing the dangling cluster of red berries and green leaves at the same time. 

 

“Is that-”

 

“Mistletoe?” She looks at him, he looks at her. His hands settle on her waist, hers clasp behind his neck and it  _ happens.  _

 

His lips are soft on hers, moving gently, letting her take the lead. It was such a  _ Marcus  _ thing that it made her smile into the kiss and push herself flush against his chest. She let her hands play with the curls at the nape of his neck, angling his head the way she wanted it. 

 

Kissing Abby was nothing like he imagined, nothing he could dream up could compare to those supple lips on his. She tasted like joy and love and  _ Christmas. _ Her smell, that sweet one she always carried washed over him and he was lost. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. When he pulled back, she was smiling up at him with beaming eyes. “Merry Christmas Abby.”

 

“Merry Christmas Marcus.” She laughed and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a sequel? I have an idea for one but I'm not going to do it unless it's actually wanted this alone was a lot of work no body asked for.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh Happy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882103) by [kingslayersrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue)




End file.
